A three-axis gimbal is used in camera stabilization systems to give the camera operator freedom of motion during shooting while reducing visual artifacts in the shot due to that motion, e.g., camera vibration or shake. A stabilized or controlled gimbal, e.g., using brushless motors, has the ability to keep a camera at a predetermined angle, e.g., level on all axes, as the camera operator moves the camera about. An inertial measurement unit (IMU) responds to movement and uses motors in a coordinated fashion to stabilize the camera. Guidance instructions or logic permit a stabilizer system to detect and respond to differences between deliberate movement of the camera operator and unintentional movement, e.g., shaking.